


The Most Powerful Man in the Kingdom at Her Mercy

by HisWarrior



Series: One of Two Ways [3]
Category: Chris Barnett - Fandom, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work, TikTok - Fandom
Genre: @thechrisbarnett, Acting, Chris Barnett, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance, Royalty, Sacrificial Love, Words Are Used, acting challenge, royal acting challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisWarrior/pseuds/HisWarrior
Summary: The evening sky welcomed me in its cool embrace, the crisp air sharp as I inhaled deeply. I bit back the tears as I methodically put each memory in its place and locked it away. I could not do this now. I had to wait for later, when the patrons had gone, and I was alone in my room. Then I could break, as I had broken every night since I had left him.To protect him, I had left him. And my heart pays the consequence for my love.
Series: One of Two Ways [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935394





	The Most Powerful Man in the Kingdom at Her Mercy

Growing up, my mother had always been curious with my ability to lock away unpleasant feelings or memories. That I held my thoughts and interests close to me rather than sharing them with others.

My mother, my birth mother, was not like that. She held her heart on her sleeve for all to see and enjoy. But also, to trample and tear down at the first opportunity. And I had seen the consequences of her open-hearted compassion.

I had loved my mother dearly, but I had more in common with my adopted mother. The duchess and I were alike in our reserve. In our tightly clenched fists with secrets no one would know.

Until he had come along. Until the prince who became king entered my life.

_"When I first saw you, I was transfixed."_

I had been in the castle three months when he first 'saw' me. He had looked at me before, in passing or small greeting. But with one court dinner, a countess, and a change of seats, he suddenly 'saw' me.

I had not meant anything by it. The poor man had looked desperate, trying to keep the countess from clawing at him. And I could not help myself from stepping in when I knew that I would have acted the same way if the situation had been reversed.

But the way he had looked at me afterwards, as if he could not believe anyone would do such a thing for him... I would never forget it. How his stormy grey eyes had followed me, and a 'thank you' whispered in my direction.

Those eyes would become my shadow over my next few years in court.

His eyes that had guided me through dance steps that I clumsily blundered through. Eyes that had watched over me as we ventured into the nearby villages and towns together. Eyes that changed in mood from admiration, to respect, to friendship, to love.

It had been foolish for me to fall in love with this man. Foolish that I should have let my guard down.

"Ruthie, come help clean tables out front!"

The voice of my employer shook me from my memories, and I was glad to escape them for a moment.

Harvest season was coming to the township I had set myself in. And business at the inn was booming at the end of the day. I was grateful for the distraction. These moments working alongside other maids, washing dishes in the kitchen, sweeping the floors at the end of the night, helped bring back my clarity of mind and the reinforcement of my decision that I had made the right choice.

After all, I had been raised a simple maid. And what business did a maid have in the court of a king?

I tucked a stray hair behind my ear as I collected the cutlery that had been left on the tables. More patrons were coming to pay, and clean tables meant more money. I caught the gaze of one of the other workers, who gave me a wry smile as she helped finish my task.

"I was getting that just fine," I protested.

"Yes, I'm sure you were," Millie replied. "But I am offering an extra set of hands, and this will get us back to serving food faster."

Any further argument died on my lips.

_"I was carrying my pack just fine, sire."_

_"And I don't mind taking a little extra weight when you've helped father all day."_

The two of us rushed through the kitchen and repeated the task again before we were able to switch objectives and carry out food instead.

As we began our new task, I saw Millie glance at my neck. Her brow furrowed.

"You're not wearing the necklace Sir Robert gave you."

My stomach clenched, but I made no other show of my discomfort.

Millie stared at me, worry evident in her gaze.

"Ruthie, you know he's not going to like that."

"And I don't appreciate the attentions he has given me," I replied. My fingers nervously fiddled with the pendant on my neck. The one I finally felt free to wear. "If the man cannot take no for an answer, I see no reason to bow to his constant affections."

"Ruthie!"

"Yes Millie."

"Be serious for just a moment. He is a knight, well endowed, with a good position. I know that he isn't the most decent man, but you could be worse off."

But that was just the thing. I knew those who were worse off. I had lived in the conditions of a man who had thrown my mother to be one of those worse off.

"He is more than just indecent Millie, and you know that."

"But what other choice do you have?"

"The choice I have made!" I burst, unable to keep my frustration in check. "The one that I am making right now."

Before she could argue further, I grabbed two plates of food and rushed back through the door to serve a room full of hungry and paying patrons.

I knew that Millie meant well. But my decision had been made. Though my stomach churned at having to face the knight who had sought after my attentions.

I had not asked for Sir Robert's attention.

But then again, neither had I asked for Drew's.

_"This stunning, beautiful creature, had the most powerful man in the kingdom at her mercy."_

Those words held me in greater fear than I had felt in my short lifetime. 

I had learned much under the tutelage of King Reginald. One of the most important being that the more power you had, the more of a servant you must be. That power was a gift when used wisely, and a curse when done foolishly.

And what right did the bastard daughter of a duke have with any power over her king? How could I let Drew be under any mercy of mine?

I felt my throat suddenly close, a sharp pain streaking through like a knife. I glanced over at Millie and signaled I needed a moment. She frowned, but nodded her assent, leaving me free to exit the crowded inn and out the back door,

The evening sky welcomed me in its cool embrace, the crisp air sharp as I inhaled deeply. I bit back the tears as I methodically put each memory in its place and locked it away. I could not do this now. I had to wait for later, when the patrons had gone, and I was alone in my room. Then I could break, as I had broken every night since I had left him.

Again, I fingered the pendant around my neck.

I would cherish each memory I carried with him. But eventually, I would have to let him go. Drew was not mine to keep; had never been mine to have.

I had allowed my heart to open to him. And in return, I had endangered my kingdom. I had fallen in love with my prince and my king. And now, my heart would bear the consequences.

I took another deep breath, tucked my hair back, and made my way back into the busy evening. There were tables to serve and messes to clean. And another hungry patron in a gray cloak coming in through the front.

I would have to let Millie take that one. Because following closely after was Sir Robert.

I felt my stomach lurch. This was turning into a most unpleasant evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing this story line, this is part 2 of version 1.
> 
> Thanks to Chris Barnett @thechrisbarnett on TikTok for starting this trend that has got me writing like I have not written in years.


End file.
